bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
New Reviews Ok, that would be awesome thank you! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Funny Userpage. hahahahahaha! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Ok, Mabey a little more information then I put! Keep the whats to like and whats not to like ok? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Yea that sort of thing. What review are you going to make? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Cool. Do you think that Malum is a bit overloaded? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Smart Idea.[[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? I just started at 09 but we are doing all of the years. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Hi Matoro1, Please dont use that nowiki thing ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? On the Tarduk reviews page I corrected your signature. Do you like my New Signature? - [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Naa I like it the way it is. The User:ToaLewa has done well. I like his sig. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Do you see that picture of a picture with a plus sign on it when you are editing, it is on the end of the toolbar. - [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Signature It's not ment to work on Normal pages. They should only work on talk pages. Just put your username on normal pages. - [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? The E-Mail I sent Thank you for joining my Wiki. You are a big help. Such a big help that I would like to offer you the job of Being a Admin. Think about it. Admin May I please be an admin?Echo (Please Respond!!!) Please help us at the UnBionicle Wiki!Echo (Please Respond!!!) Is there any articles I can help with?Echo (Please Respond!!!) The Unbionicle wiki is supposed to be like that. It is not vandalized.Echo (Please Respond!!!) What I meant is to help make edits on the Unbionicle wiki. We only have 50 articles there.Echo (Please Respond!!!) Welcome to the life of an Admin Matoro1. YOU ARE AN ADMIN! There is no actual Admin settic just Syopsis, Baracrute and Rollback. So I will Enable those. Andrew1219 I will reviewyour request. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Hi!!!!!!Corn Head I made those glatorian reviews. I didn't know they were already here.Echo (Please Respond!!!) Hi!Corn Head How do I make a good signiture?Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul May I be an admin?Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul yeah. I need help with my sig.Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul Rating I will give you a rating of 50 on the unbionicle wiki ,after you make an edit ,so you show up in the user list. If your not a user there I can't have access to your user page there.Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul Thanks for the help with my sig.[[User:Andrew1219|Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul]] Check out the funny videos on vakama's page on The UnBionicle wiki.[[User:Andrew1219|Andrew1219 I shall devour your soul]] Vandal Well done with User:Atukam destroyed Auserv, I Have warned User:Atukamakirk 2.9 and told him that if he dose any Vandal's he is blocked. But he said he wants a new start? User:Kingdonfin That's another user named *** slap trying to impersonate me. The main difference between me and *** slap is that he doesn't like bionicles and I have a room full of Bionicles dating to 2001.--Mr. akirK 06:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Logo I love the new Logo, well done! [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? I think it is perfect, we will change it to the next theme when it arrives ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Sure I will, I made a nickname, KD what do you think? (KD stands for Kingdonfin). [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Blog Don't worry it is automatically put there. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Hey, So what job do you want to have as an Admin, Andrew1219 is in charge of Spelling, I am in charge of templates, What do you want to do? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Night. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? Ok. [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin You seem familiar, have I Threatened you before? My Lego Network Do you have a My Lego Network User? User:Kingdonfin I have a question I hope that's not too personal for you. What State or country you live in because I want to find your time zone. It's 11:00 p.m. here in Southern California. I have My lego network account too, but I forgot my user name on it.--Mr. Yummo :-) I'm Tuma in disguise 07:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I protected your page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) Select protect on the blue bar at the top of the page.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) P.S. The bar with the move option. Select the protection level you want, then click okay.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) KD won't mind at all. Neither will I.BRW Admin (Can I help you?) You can make the page to vote if you want? User:Kingdonfin When I am Editing a Page I look at every Reference I can find then write down what I have Read. User:Kingdonfin Hay M1 do you want to make the pool on your favorite Glatorian? Andrew1219 and I voted, what do you think? User:Kingdonfin Matoro Review I will change the name! User:Kingdonfin Like my sig!?!??!!??!!??!!??!!??45pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Templates Hey Matoro1, don't worry about asking me to make templates after all you are a Admin. I will look at them later thought. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!!